


GONE

by TheCatWhiskers



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatWhiskers/pseuds/TheCatWhiskers
Summary: 那个夏天结束以后耕二才终于明白，原来许多结局打从开始便已经注定，你可以抗拒，但却无力改变。就像打自见到栉森秀一的第一面起，他就从对方身上察觉出了同类的气味。然而察觉终且止于察觉，他们仍旧孤单，也将永远孤单。
Relationships: 大原耕二/栉森秀一
Kudos: 1





	GONE

他是在沿海国道上撞到秀一的。刚买车那会桥本便做出了预言。他说你要么会撞死自己，要么会撞死别人。前者耕二不置可否，后者倒不是没有可能。然而耕二从来不是会顾及后果的类型，也不会为了可能的后果降低速度。这致使他在镰仓踩下了一脚急刹，心惊肉跳地撞向了前方。  
呲的一声，轮胎在摩擦声里停了下来。耕二松开刹车，惊魂未定地看向路面。被撞的男生大概十七八岁的模样，正从地上吃力地支起手肘，看上去并没有什么大碍。  
耕二咂了咂嘴，从车上跳了下来。  
“不要命了？！”  
少年从地上爬起来，拍了拍自己身上的灰，并不答话，只是抬起眼睛瞟了他一眼。那一眼瞟得耕二有些恼火，音调不禁粗暴了起来。  
“看什么看。”他抬起眉毛看着对方，“有意见直说。”  
男生像是没听到似的，径直走向了翻到在地的自行车，扶起车把，跨了上去。  
“你没听到我说话么？”耕二不耐烦了，一把抓住了他的手腕。男生肩膀一动，试图把耕二甩开，但两人的力气差得实在不小，再怎么挣扎都是徒劳。于是少年最终抬起了头，满脸不高兴地看向耕二。  
“干嘛。”  
耕二注视着与他对峙的瞳仁，微微挑了挑眉。  
“你没事吧。”  
“……没有。”没想到他会来这一套，男生的眼神有些闪烁。耕二眯了眯眼，示意他稍等片刻，跑回去在车上翻了一通。理所当然地，他没带笔——但副驾驶座上落了一支口红，也不知道是无心之举，还是蓄谋已久。  
“手。”他向对方示意。少年迟疑片刻，最终不大情愿地伸了出来。耕二弯下腰，在他手心里写了一串号码。  
“我是耕二。”他敷衍地自我介绍，“你最好去医院检查一下，有什么问题就跟我打电话。”  
男生皱起眉心，把涂了口红的手缩了回去。  
“我没事。”他骑上车座，“再见。”  
耕二看着他离去的背影。少年弓起背来，被海风扬起了衬衫下摆。

耕二在第二次见面的时候知道了他的名字。  
“栉森？”他看着男生胸前的名牌，“栉森什么？”  
男生不答话，沉默地给他买的那堆东西结账。耕二饶有兴趣地打量他，看见对方忽然动作一顿，像是有什么意外发现。他低下头，对上了自己顺手拿的两盒保险套。  
“消耗品。”他耸耸肩，“我用得很快。”  
栉森抬头瞟了他一眼，又低下头去继续扫码。耕二被他逗得想笑，不怀好意地问他提问。  
“喂。知道这玩意怎么用吗？”  
“五千四百日元。”  
“不知道的话我来教你。”  
“五千四百日元。”  
“把你的名字告诉我吧，栉森。”  
“五千四百日元——”  
“啧。”耕二掏出了自己的钱包，看了一眼兴趣缺缺的少年。  
“那之后你去检查过了吗？”  
男生摇摇头：“没有事。”  
耕二看着他垂下的眼睛，怀疑栉森是在躲避他的眼神。  
“你怕我？”  
激将法奏效了。那双浅色的瞳孔抬了起来，冲耕二意味深长的表情盯了半天，接着又挪了回去，转向了手里的商品。  
“我怕你做什么。”栉森给他扯了一个塑料袋，“欢迎下次惠顾。”  
耕二撇了撇嘴，拖着脚走出了便利店。还没走到车上，背后就响起了男生的声音。  
“喂。”  
他回过头，看见栉森追到了门口。  
“这个给你。”  
耕二下意识地伸出手，接住了对方抛过来的罐子。他瞟了一眼，是罐啤酒。  
“我没要这个。”  
“我请你的。”栉森顿了顿，“上次是我不小心，跟你没关系。”  
“啊，是吗。”耕二点点头，“谢了。”  
少年嘴角动了动，转身回到了收银台前。自动门在他背后缓缓阖上，将他瘦削的背影一分为二。

“听说你换口味了。”  
“没办法。”耕二舒舒服服地靠在了椅子上，“我发过誓，以后不会再对人妻出手了。”  
“啊是吗。”桥本囫囵吞枣地吃着拉面，“受到教训了？”  
“那是。”他低下头点烟，“人妻虽然可爱，但也可怕得很。”  
“我不明白。”奇怪的友人耸耸肩，“老女人有什么好的？”  
青年慢悠悠地吐出一口烟雾，盯着它在空气里弥漫开来。  
“她们都很寂寞。”耕二回忆着富美子的脸，“又寂寞又绝望。不甘于自己的处境，想逃出去，又逃不出去。”  
桥本嚼着满嘴的面条，好一会才腾出说话的余裕。  
“年轻女孩不行么？”  
“不行的。她们什么都不明白。”耕二若有所思地抽着烟，“不过我最近遇到了一个有趣的人。”  
桥本嗤笑，“你的有趣一定不是什么好事。”  
“话可别这么说。”他抖抖烟灰，“不是我在渴望他们，而是他们在渴望着我。”  
“为什么这么肯定？”  
“因为我能看出来。”耕二笑了一笑，在盘子里捻灭了烟头。“从眼睛里。”

栉森正在门前发呆。  
“你在干什么。”他堵在了男生面前，“给便利店看门？”  
栉森转开眼神，没精打采地错了过去。  
“欢迎光临。”  
“完全没诚意。”耕二挑了挑眉，“不过算了。”  
他随手拿了几盒保险套，把它们往栉森前面一扔。“麻烦你咯。”他边说边把手臂撑上了收银台。“我用得很快的。”  
栉森没搭理他，一如既往地低头结账。他借机仔细地打量着栉森的脸，少年有张削瘦得过头的脸庞，嘴唇倔强地抿在一起，为他清秀的眉目增添了几分乖戾。  
“栉森。”  
耕二叫他的名字。  
“什么。”  
“你是不是打算做什么坏事？”  
男生终于抬起了头，看进了耕二的眼睛。  
“为什么这么问？”  
“这里。”耕二伸出手，用大拇指摩挲他的眼角。“很可怕。”  
栉森的睫毛闪了闪，往后回退了一步。  
“……两千一百日元。”  
耕二若无其事地收回手，从口袋里掏出了钱包。结完账，他拖着脚步走到门前，自动门刚张开一条缝，背后就传来了栉森的声音。  
“喂。”  
少年从装钞票的抽屉上抬起头来。  
“那东西——”他顿了顿，看向耕二手里的塑料袋。“要怎么用？”

耕二爬起来，在床头摸到了自己的打火机。栉森比他想象中要来得更瘦，他叼着烟摸了摸少年的背部，摸到了一排嶙峋的肋骨。栉森不满地动了动，继续打着他的电话。  
“我今天在朋友家睡。嗯。明天直接去学校。好。啊——遥香，记得锁门。”  
遥香。耕二若有所思地吐着烟雾。  
“你妹妹？”  
栉森点了点头，放下手机，重新蜷回了被子里。耕二支起身子，看着少年肩头留下的殷红痕迹。  
“据说很多犯罪者都会用性行为来排解自己的焦虑。”  
少年的肩膀颤了颤。  
“你想表达什么？”  
“没什么。”耕二凑上去亲吻他的脖颈，“只是觉得你很危险。”  
栉森任由男人贪婪地继续动作，一动也不动地注视着公寓的墙壁。  
“没有你危险。”  
耕二停下来，兀自笑了笑。

桥本说你这是走火入魔。  
“你总有一天会被抓起来的。”他下着结论，“没见过你这么不健全的人。”  
耕二只是笑。  
“然后呢？那个高中生是怎么样的人？”  
他在记忆里描摹栉森。  
“个子不高。很瘦……没什么肌肉。看起来很倔强，又很脆弱。”  
高潮到来时栉森咬紧了下唇，迸发出了几声破碎的呻吟。仅此而已。其他时候，他一直保持沉默。  
“像是块玻璃似的。”耕二眯起了眼睛，“一碰就会碎。”  
“玻璃也不会一碰就碎吧！”桥本笑着，看向了食堂里的电视。耕二转过头，和他一起看着今日新闻。  
“谁会去抢那个时段的便利店啊。”桥本嚼着嘴里的饭，含混不清地说。“钱没抢到还送了命，好逊——”

阴天的傍晚昏沉而闷热，厚重的积雨云压在上空，叫人有些喘不过气来。耕二在堤防上摇摇晃晃地踱着步子，看见前方穿着校服的身影，踢踏着脚停了下来。他盘腿在栉森旁边坐下，从口袋里掏出了一包香烟。  
“抽吗？”  
栉森摇摇头。  
“你很闲？”他抱着腿问，眼神凝在海面中央，并不看向耕二。“没事就往这跑。”  
“我有原因的。”耕二把手臂支在身后，“因为我想见你。”  
栉森不语。海浪拍打着脚下的沙滩，激起一层层的水花。耕二在他身边静默地抽着烟。过了一会他转过头来，打量着栉森在逐渐昏暗的侧脸。  
“那个人是你杀的吧。”  
有车在他们身后按着喇叭，转瞬即逝。  
“不过你是怎么办到的？你知道他要来抢劫么。还是说你策划了这次抢劫，等着他自己上钩？”  
栉森仍不说话。风把耕二的刘海吹到了眼前，叫他微微眯起了双眼。  
“不过，怎样都无所谓。”他吐了口烟，搭上了栉森的肩膀。“喂，要做吗？”  
男生转过脸，朝他皱起了眉头。耕二看着那眉心的褶皱，得意洋洋地笑了出声。

栉森在哭。  
耕二停下了腰上的动作，伸出手来，掰开了他挡着眼睛的小臂。少年无声地哭泣着。那薄薄的嘴唇抿成了一条线，按捺着所有意图迸发的声音。  
他抚摸栉森炙热的眼角，抚摸栉森滚烫的眼泪。耕二俯下身，抱住了身下的躯体。他强硬地撬开了少年的嘴，和他交换了一个带着些许哽咽的吻。他吻得入了神，连栉森攀上他背的双手都未能察觉。  
那天结束以后他环抱着栉森，忽然想起了那个没有回答的问题。  
“你的名字是什么？”  
男生静悄悄地呼吸着。过了一会，他终于挤出了两个音节。  
“秀一。”他说。“栉森秀一。”  
“栉森秀一。”耕二重复着，心满意足地勾起了嘴角。“秀一……”  
“我说。”  
“嗯？”  
“狗会有想象力吗？”  
耕二眨了眨眼。怪问题。  
“谁知道。”他懒洋洋地说，“或许有吧。但无论有没有想象力，狗就是狗。这一点不会改变。”

耕二没有问秀一为什么要杀人，也没有问他到底杀了什么人。他不需要知道这些。  
那天晚上，秀一在他怀里说了梦话。被那句梦话惊醒的耕二睁开眼睛，却怎么都没了睡意。他想起了彼岸的透——不知那久违的好友正在做些什么。或许他正拉着诗史的手，用那一脸蠢样与她对视。然后他又想起了富美子，想起了她看向自己的灼热眼神，想起了在舞台中央回响的踢踏舞声。他想起了由利的背，想起了古田和她的母亲。西红柿和保龄球。额角隐隐作痛。  
耕二动了动手臂，不想却惊醒了身边的秀一。少年翻了个身，和他在黑暗中互相凝视。

那之后的第三天，耕二和桥本他们喝了酒。回来的时候天色已晚，他哼着小调踱上走廊，总算看见了蜷缩在门边的身影。  
“怎么——”他被吓了一跳，“你怎么在这。”  
“等你。”秀一从地上站起来，捞起了身边的包。“我是来跟你告别的。”  
耕二在门前顿了顿，借由走廊上的光线端详着少年的面孔。  
“被警察发现了。”男生动了动脸颊。  
耕二的酒醒了一半。他犹豫半晌，终于把后面的话问了出来。  
“你打算怎么做？”  
秀一笑了笑，没有回答。耕二看着他的眼睛，沉默了一会儿，掏出钥匙打开了门。“你在这等一会——”他匆忙地踏进了玄关，“我马上就来。”  
他扒拉出了塞在柜子底部的背包，塞了几件衣服进去，很快地拉上了拉链。“久等。”他把包甩在肩上，“我们走吧。”  
秀一站在原地没有动弹。  
“去哪里？”  
耕二不答他，拽了他的手臂就往前跑。“去哪都行！”他在前面快活地说。“一起逃吧，秀一。”  
“什么？”  
“我说——”男人提高了音量，回头看着背后迷惘的少年。“我说，我们一起逃。”

要去哪里，要去做什么，耕二没有一点主意。但这不是他第一次动逃跑的念头了，去年这个时候，他就跟透提过逃跑的打算。然而透却只当他是在开玩笑，说你可别把我拖下水，我才不会和你一块去。  
耕二并不为透的反应感到奇怪。透到底是和他完全不同的人，他的世界围绕诗史转动，而耕二的轴心却只有自己。所以他没法拯救别人——任何人。他所能做的只是陪着他们一起堕落，一起逃亡。  
有时过去还是会向他席卷而来。他会看见古田扭曲的脸，和砸过来的番茄。番茄汁液在玻璃窗上恣意流淌，恍如另一种意义上的血液。伊斯兰教说出轨的妇女要被埋在土里活活砸死，不知自己这种人的下场又会如何。不过那些都无所谓了——对耕二而言，那都已经是过去的事情。总有一天，一切都会过去，连同栉森，连同自己。

秀一在那个下午醒了过来。他从耕二的肩膀上直起了头，看他睡得深沉，又把头靠了回去。电车窗外是阴天下的茫茫大海，海鸥扑闪着翅膀回转盘旋。  
他缓缓地把手举起来，抚摸着前方的空气——抚摸着彼端的海洋。忽然那只手被人擒住，强硬地来了个十指相扣。  
秀一低下头，看向了在自己肩头醒来的大原耕二。青年的眼神像是一口井钻，直直地捣进了他的眼底。他垂下睫毛，闻见了耕二身上残存的酒精味道。  
“我们要去哪？”  
“要去哪呢。”耕二漫不经心地重复着。  
秀一皱着眉头看向窗外。电车速度渐缓，驶入了冗长的站台。  
“难道我们不是哪也去不了么。”  
“是啊。”耕二说。“是去不了。”  
但他们谁也没有动弹。过了一会，车又开了。

他们先是沿着海岸往西走，然后往北，最后又转向东边，在地图上歪歪扭扭地绕了一圈，最后还是回到了西方。耕二把车留在了东京，所以大部分时间都得靠电车出行。有天错过了末班车的时间，方圆十里又不见民宿，在耕二的怂恿之下，秀一只好偷了辆脚踏车来。  
“还是汽车好。”耕二看着少年蹲在地上撬锁。  
“你不懂。”秀一熟练地解开了车锁，“谁骑？”  
“你来吧。你不是喜欢这些玩意么？”  
“我的车是公路赛车，跟这种普通单车不一样。”秀一纠正着他，自己倒先跨上了上去。“快点上来。”  
耕二笑了笑，背着秀一跳上了后座。秀一踩下脚踏板，带他穿行在浓浓的夜里。耕二把脑袋磕上秀一的背，感受着扑面而来的夜晚气息。  
“除了这个你还喜欢什么？”  
“哈？”前面传来了少年模糊的声音。  
“除了公路赛车。”  
“啊。”秀一顿了一顿，“不告诉你。”  
“告诉我嘛。”耕二没心没肺地笑，“顺带一提，我喜欢三十到四十五的人妻。”  
秀一车没把稳，差点一趔趄。  
“你坐好啊。”他不耐烦地提醒耕二，“撞上车了怎么办。”  
耕二在他背后吃吃地笑。

“跟女人睡觉是什么感觉？”  
耕二翻了个身。  
“你不知道？”  
秀一瞥他一眼，又把眼睛转了回去。  
“要看是谁。”耕二总结，“不同的女人有不同的感受。”  
“是么。”  
“你有喜欢的女生吗？”他看着秀一的嘴唇。  
“有。”男生想了一想。“纪子。”  
“什么样的人？”  
“她养了一条会说梦话的狗。”秀一答非所问。“它在梦里说，‘我不是狗。’”  
“我不是狗？”耕二笑了。  
秀一侧过头，看着他，忽然伸出手，轻轻地触摸耕二的脸。耕二把手覆上他的手腕，看着少年探过身，用青涩的方式和他接吻。

那天晚上秀一梦见了永无止境的路。他沿着那条路一直骑下去，爬上坂道，经过海洋，踩过一地又一地的树荫。他骑着，骑着，公路穿过隧道一路延伸，不知最终会抵达什么地方。他路过了车站，路过了便利店，路过了堤坝与学校，却怎么也找不到自己的家。  
梦里的秀一开始焦躁。他踩着踏板的速率不断加快，在一辆又一辆的汽车里穿行。他想念自己的车库，想念遥香嘟着嘴时鼓起的脸颊，想念母亲站在厨房前的背影。风朝他迎面而来，有那么一瞬间，秀一忽然有了流泪的冲动。  
——接着，有什么东西靠在了他的背上。毛茸茸的，不轻不重。过了好一会儿他才发觉，那是耕二，是耕二的脑袋。

耕二也在做梦。他梦见了一年多前的一个雪天。富美子倚在驾驶座上，告诉耕二她不想这么死去。她和在海边国道上摔倒的栉森有着一样的眼神，天真，绝望，义无反顾。耕二喜欢这种眼神，喜欢他们按捺着冲动的灵魂。  
古田的母亲也好，富美子也罢，耕二是想帮上她们点什么的。但与此同时，他又觉得自己想帮的不是她们。他们的身上就像着了一团火，拥抱即是对彼此最大的折磨。人们总是在想方设法地避免可能的伤害，可耕二觉得，其实葬身火海也是个不错的选择。  
“那个人到现在还喜欢耕二君——”  
没关系。  
“如果没有遇到你，我不会变成这样的。”  
没关系。  
“抱歉啊。看着那个人，我就想起了妈妈。”  
没关系。  
被当成出气筒也没关系。  
被当成加害者也没关系。  
被当成麻醉药也没关系。  
他不关心是否被爱，所以没关系。  
他梦见了漫天蔽野的大火。耕二把自己的躯壳交给火焰，任由它在那股沸腾的热度里燃烧殆尽，化为齑尘。但奇妙地，耕二并不十分害怕，反倒安下了心来。那道炙热的火焰里有透，有古田太太，有富美子，有着所有与他一度交错而又相继别离的面孔。再然后火苗蹿成了发白的青色，耕二眨了眨滚烫的眼睛，看见了微微驼背的栉森秀一。

他流着眼泪醒来，对上了秀一俯视的眼神。一瞬间他还以为自己仍在梦里，可是伸出手一碰，少年的体温却冰得吓人。耕二不知道自己为什么在哭，他动了动喉结，伸手搂住了秀一的脖子。  
少年没有抵抗，但也没有回拥。  
“噩梦？”  
“啊。”  
“梦见了什么。”  
“忘了。”  
耕二随口撒谎。秀一顿了顿，和他拉开一点距离，端详着耕二飞扬跋扈的五官。  
“我梦见你了。”  
“怎么样的梦？”  
“在永无止境的路上骑单车的梦。”  
“那算什么。”耕二笑了。然而秀一没有继续说下去，只是安静地和他对视。耕二贴近了他的脸，可在嘴唇相触之前，又犹豫地停了下来。  
“好像会灼伤。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”  
耕二说着，深深地吻了下去。

“提问。”  
“哈？你要录吗？”  
“录一下怎么了。——大原耕二先生，请听题。”  
“是是。”  
“为什么是我？”  
“……”  
“在这沉默啊？”  
“不知道怎么回答嘛。”  
“不知道？”  
“不知道。反正从见到你开始就知道是你了，没有别的原因。”  
“莫名其妙。”  
“是吗。”  
“嗯。莫名其妙。”

“提问。”  
“什么。”  
“如果我没带你走的话你会怎样？”  
“已经死了吧。”  
“是吗。”  
“如果你没有带我走的话你会怎样？”  
“也不会怎么样。”  
“什么啊。”  
“但就是不会怎么样嘛。”  
“如果我死了呢？”  
“还是一样。”  
“好冷淡。”  
“什么啊。冷淡的是我？”

“提问。”  
“嗯。”  
“你想过自己的未来吗？”  
“未来？没有。”  
“我说不定会发福。”  
“长出双下巴么。”  
“是的。还有小肚腩。”  
“会吗？”  
“会的吧，普通。你会变成什么样呢？四十代的大原耕二。”  
“别说了！怪恶心的……”  
“哈哈！”

“提问。”  
“你问题怎么那么多。”  
“前面有什么？”  
“前面有车。”  
“不是那种前面。”  
“哈。抽象的？”  
“抽象的。”  
“嗯……不是什么都没有吗？”  
“什么都没有？”  
“嗯。”  
“没有什么期待的东西吗。”  
“你呢？”  
“没有。”  
“那我也没有。”

“提问。”  
“逃下去的意义到底是什么呢。”  
“我们的前方又有什么呢。”  
“如果那前方一无所有，我们又是为了什么而前进至今的呢。”  
“我大概没有办法回头了，但耕二还可以。我想看着他一直走下去。然而自己也很清楚，那大概是最不可能的事情。”

他们气喘吁吁地跑上漫长的楼梯，踏上最后一步的时候秀一已经完全没了力气，撑着膝盖停在了原地。  
“秀一！”跑在前面的耕二回头叫他，“再不快点就要等下一班了！”  
男生抬起气喘吁吁的脸，看着耕二灵巧地跃入了车厢，扒着扶杆冲自己勾手。他直起腰来，慢慢走近了车门。  
“快点啦。”耕二自己也喘着气，但脸上还是带着笑。“你跑这么点路就不行了？好弱。”  
“你好烦啊。”秀一笑着走到了车门前。耕二以为他要踏进来，不想对方却停了脚步，顿在了一尺之外。男生把手插在裤子里，抬起脸来与他对视。  
“你不上来？”  
秀一摇摇头。耕二眨了眨眼睛，明白了他的用意。  
“……所以，就到这里了？”他扬起头来，似笑非笑地勾起了嘴角。“逃亡旅行。”  
“嗯。”秀一低头看了看自己的鞋带，“不能给妈妈还有遥香添更多的麻烦了。”  
“是么。耕二动了动喉结，“那就没办法了。”  
“没办法。”男生踌躇地抬起头，对着耕二展开了一个笑容。“这种状况嘛。”  
两人之间沉默了片刻。最后耕二说，“其实我是想帮你的。”  
“你？不行不行。”  
“为什么啊。”  
“所以说……我们是同类吧？”秀一伸手挠了挠鼻子，“你这家伙不行的啦。”  
站台响起了嘀嘀警铃，提示着车门的关闭。在那警铃里，少年叫出了他的名字。  
“耕二！”  
“什么？”  
“不要长小肚腩哦。”  
“你这家伙——”  
秀一笑了。耕二也跟着笑。他还想骂点什么，可车门却已经关上了。他看向车门玻璃外微微驼背的少年，看向他温和而遥远的笑。风吹乱了秀一茶色的头发，却没有吹乱他看向自己的眼神。  
秀一。  
栉森秀一。  
十七岁的栉森秀一。  
他微笑着停留在时间的漩涡里，在开动的电车面前逐渐远去。

“那天晚上，你问我喜欢什么东西。当时的我没有回答你。不过当你听到这段录音时，我们也不会再见面了，所以现在再告诉你，好像也没有什么关系。”  
“那么，我先走了。拜拜，耕二。”

我喜欢的东西。  
公路赛车。骑着公路赛车的时候看到的世界。妈妈做的饭。遥香生气的脸。大门差劲的画。及川的笑话。纪子的裸体素描。说梦话的狗。波本威士忌哈伯101。唱国语歌的王菲。齐达内的控球。库斯图里卡的电影。汤姆·威兹的歌声。烤的焦焦的培根。没有洞的甜甜圈。吃了不会头痛的刨冰。海龟蛋。低鸣的蝉。彩色的熊猫。没有底的口袋。完全不会痛的注射。用到最后的牙刷。生生不息的城市。无人知晓的道路。永无止境的道路。永无止境的，和你一起经过的道路。

电车穿过晴朗的午后阳光，穿过一片片的浓积云，穿过蓝得浑然一体的天与大海。  
穿得吊儿郎当的青年坐在车厢末尾，用握着磁带式录音机的手挡住了眼睛。  
阳光照在他的身上。他闭上双眼，听见了电车在轨道上轧出的沉钝声响。  
哐当，哐当。

后来耕二去了秀一高中的校园祭。他穿行在人头攒动的走廊上，被高中生们用好奇的眼神打量着。他看着那些喧闹的学生，想起自己好像从来没有看过秀一穿秋季校服的样子。他像是只属于一个夏天的蝉，孤独地鸣叫，孤独地离去。  
耕二走进了绘画部的展示教室，在里面转了一圈，没有看到栉森秀一的作品，反而发现了一副青色的肖像。耕二笑了笑，看见了福原纪子的署名。  
“三十年后的你。”  
耕二忍不住咧开了嘴。笑着笑着他抿上了嘴唇，眼睛胶着在那幅肖像画上，逐渐闪起了光。  
他站在那幅画前。教室里人来人往，谈话，欢笑。走廊上传来了学生招揽客流的声音。男生嘻嘻哈哈地追打跑闹。有人在唱着不成调的歌。而耕二站在那里。他站在那里。

那个夏天结束以后他才明白，原来许多结局打从开始既已经注定，你可以抗拒，但却无力改变。就像打自见到栉森秀一的第一面起，他便从对方身上察觉出了同类的气味。然而察觉终且止于察觉，他们仍旧孤单，也将永远孤单。  
可耕二并不在意。至少在孤单这一点上，他们并不孤单，也永不孤单。在一切都似是而非的世界里，这是大原耕二所唯一能够确信的事情。

在那之后过了很久，耕二又遇上了大大小小的几次车祸。有两次特别严重，有两次不痛不痒。再后来他换了辆车，事故也渐渐少了起来。遵守交规其实没有想象中那么难。但有几回，他还是差点出了问题。  
那天耕二停在红灯面前，百无聊赖得等着绿灯到来。路口有几个小鬼骑着自行车你追我赶，互相比拼着骑车的速度。耕二心想这种单车比起来有什么意思，然后转开眼睛，在红灯下面找到了一辆值得竞速的公路赛车。耕二眯起眼睛，忽然想起了大学时代攒钱买的那辆跑车，想起了开着它的那个夏天，以及那个夏天里的镰仓海岸。绿灯亮了，可他没有动弹。那辆赛车穿过马路，直直地经过了耕二面前，在后视镜里一路远去——他没有动弹。背后传来了刺耳的喇叭声，而他依旧没有动弹。


End file.
